


Resting by the Stars

by surefireshore



Series: SurefireShore's Writuary 2020 [22]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Adorable Spock (Star Trek), Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, but lowkey pining, sharing a blanket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surefireshore/pseuds/surefireshore
Summary: Kirk enjoys his time off like he prefers to, on an observation deck aboard the Enterprise with a book and a warm cup of tea.Spock realizes Jim forgot his blanket.Writuary Day 27: Warm
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: SurefireShore's Writuary 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589320
Comments: 19
Kudos: 152
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Resting by the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite tea is Earl Grey and therefore so is Jim's

The spaceship ran cold. You’d think that, as Captain, he could negotiate with Scotty to get the temperatures up a little, but everyone else seemed comfortable. He didn’t want to change that.

To be fair, Jim did make it worse for himself by always spending his spare time somewhere with a window to the great, freezing vacuum of space. He thought it was nice, though. He liked the lights of the stars. When the _Enterprise_ was moving at sub-light, he liked looking up after hours of reading to find that they had only moved slightly. He liked watching them streak by at warp factor six.

So he took to bringing a blanket with him when he went to sit and relax. He would bring the blanket, a book, and maybe some paperwork to get done.

Today he was sitting in his favorite observation deck. It had the largest window and was right near the front of the ship, close to his quarters and the bridge should he be needed. But most importantly, Jim was convinced the replicators in this one had been modified to brew the tea and coffee exactly to his liking.

Jim assumed he had done it early in his captaincy when he was exhausted and barely sleeping and just wanted some good caffeine. It was easy enough to be something his sleeplessness-addled mind would forget.

He had left the paperwork on his desk today as intended, but he’d also left his blanket right beside the files. As a result, he was curled up as close as he could get around a big, steaming mug of tea, just watching the stars go by.

The curls of steam wafted the scent of bergamot up to his nose. He inhaled deep, feeling the steam warm his heart and seep into his pores. The book lay mostly forgotten on the table in front of him. He was so at peace he could almost ignore that the warmth of didn’t quite extend past his hands and torso.

There was a knock at the entryway. Jim turned to see Spock standing awkwardly, one hand with a knuckle still on the wall and another wrapped around a bundle of fleece.

Jim smiled reflexively. “Spock. What brings you here?”

“I called upon your quarters to deliver the reports you requested. When I saw this,” he gestured with the blanket, “I thought you might be missing it.” Spock walked forward and held the blanket out to Jim.

Jim took it slowly. “That’s very kind of you, Spock. And the reports?”

“On your desk with the others. Your rest is well-deserved, and I would not disturb it.”

Kirk felt a pang of gratitude in his heart. “Thank you, Spock. How did you know where I was?”

“This is the deck from which you usually answer our calls when you are on not duty, as you have done since very early in your captaincy. I assumed.”

“Ah, then you assumed correctly.” Kirk turned back to face the stars. “This is my favorite place on the whole ship.”

So quietly Jim could barely hear, Spock muttered, “I know.”

Jim looked back up at him and they caught each other’s eyes. Jim had noticed the PADD in his hand and briefly nodded toward it. “Business or pleasure?” His gaze returned to meet Spock’s.

“You would say pleasure, Captain, though a more appropriate response would be recreation,” Spock replied. “There are some fascinating reports coming out of the Orion system on the study of the local geology.”

Kirk grinned. “Of course.” Neither of them had broken eye contact, so Jim took a chance and said, “Care to join me?”

“That would be agreeable,” Spock answered quickly and moved to sit beside him.

His eagerness made Jim bold. He set his mug on the table and unfolded the blanket in front of them. “Would you like to share the blanket, Spock? It must be colder in here for you than it is for me.”

Spock considered for a moment, before replying, “While on board, I use thermal layers so that my tolerance for the cold is similar to that of the average crewmember. But, yes, the additional layer may be beneficial.”

Since Jim usually preferred to wrap himself completely in blankets, there was more than enough for the two of them. Spock folded his side nearly around his hips and let the rest hang down to the floor over his shoes. Jim wrapped his half over his shoulder and under his socked feet where they were still curled under him.

Without another word, they simultaneously reached for their perspective materials and began to read.

The cool, silent stars sailed past them. Wrapped in the blanket with Spock beside him, Jim felt warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Spock recalibrated the replicator.
> 
> Thank you for reading :) I hope this brought you some peace.


End file.
